


we'll unfold who we are

by januarys



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories fray but he's still the clearest image in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll unfold who we are

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs during Duodecim, maybe before Lightning and co. head out to battle. Really, just a moment between these two.

As Yuna walks, Sanctuary sings.

Summoner, it says. Spira's hope.

Sanctuary's voice offers comfort in its melody. Her steps slow. Sanctuary grows quieter. She takes a deep breath. The air is pure. Cool. Free from the fires that discord brings. Sanctuary exhales. Spira's hope, it whispers around her. Her memories are foggy as though they are behind a thick veil, tainted by light and dark. She remembers a journey across a distant land. Her aeons stir within her. Sanctuary keeps her calm, her aeons at bay.

Is Spira my home? Spira is home. The veil flickers. It then returns just as suddenly, more questions in its wake. Sanctuary is silent. Cosmos bears soft apology. Yuna sighs.

She attempts to push through the veil, her aeons move with her. Strength in numbers, they chorus within. The veil remains sturdy, no further glimpses of her home. Spira. She journeyed across Spira gathering her aeons, fighting alongside him—

_she remembers standing before an ocean, blue as the infinite sky above it, words of encouragement as he stands next to her, then ridiculously forced laughter that dissolves into genuine amusement_

-Sanctuary is hesitant to let her slip through the veil. Yuna doesn't mind because he is the clearest image in her mind.

"Please," she says, "let me through. Let me see him."

Sanctuary is still. Sanctuary relents.

Pyreflies circle the shimmering ground in front of her. Dream, Sanctuary says. The veil slips further. Yuna kneels on the floor. The Pyreflies radiate cool light, contrast to discord.

Then they form a shape, a figure.

Tidus.

He lies in front of her and she grabs his hand quickly. He is warm. Real. Not a dream. His hand doesn't slip through her own. Whole, Sanctuary whispers. His eyes remain closed, not yet recovered from his swan song. Yuna brings his hand to her face, holds it against her cheek.

Sanctuary nudges her softly. Speak, it says. He can hear you. Speak. Yuna brings his hand onto her lap, her grip firm. Unsure. He's real. She loosens it a little, takes a breath. Sanctuary sings as Cosmos offers warmth, security. Time.

"I'm scared," is the first thing she says, "and everything feels wrong. As if I don't fit into my skin. It's like I'm losing myself, Tidus, and it's all because of them."

Manikins.

Her heart is pounding, there's a lump in her throat. She struggles to breathe and Sanctuary wraps around her and Tidus like a blanket. Security. Warmth. Her aeons stir within her. Her aeons.

"They use my aeons. It's like they've taken the part of me that mattered, tore it apart, and didn't fix it right." She grips his hand tighter. "My memories, they're blurry at best but… I remember the final battle," Spira's hope, "The feeling I have now is just like how it was back then. I lost a part of myself and…"

Tidus doesn't awaken. His fingers twitch in her grasp. Yuna breathes.

"You're one of the few things that are still clear in my head. I'm… alright with that. Even if I don't get my memories back, even if we can't go back to Spira," Home, "we'll still be together. We'll figure it out. I know we will."

Sanctuary stays dormant around the pair of them. The veil lifts fractionally and her mind's eye reveals an infinite ocean, his arms around her, a new journey ahead. Yuna breathes. Tidus exhales. Pyreflies dance around his body, and she stands as they fade him away.

Ready? Sanctuary asks. Yuna nods. Ready.

Her hand is still warm.


End file.
